1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device, and more particularly, to a vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device mainly mountable for a bar handle type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a motor tricycle, an all terrain vehicle (ATV) and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been conventionally known for a vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device that the fluid pressure is increased by a pump so as to control braking force in an interlocking brake between front and rear wheels of a vehicle such as a motor cycle or the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2000-6779).
Further, it has been also known for a vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device that the fluid pressure is increased by a pump so as to control the braking force distribution to be near an ideal braking force distribution, in which the braking force distribution is in an interlocking brake between front and rear wheels of a vehicle such as a motor cycle or the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Examined Publication JP-B-3457190.
Further, a vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device including a stroke simulator for giving operation reaction force to the brake operation element, in which the operation reaction force corresponds to the operation of a brake operation element, has been also known (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-264787).
The vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device disclosed in JP-A-2002-264787 includes an electric brake hydraulic pressure control mode and a mechanical brake hydraulic pressure control mode. When the electric brake fluid control mode is executed, the stroke simulator is operated so as to give operation reaction force, which corresponds to the operation of the brake operation element, to the brake operation element. Further, when some troubles occur while executing the electric brake fluid control mode, constitution elements according to the electric brake fluid control mode are turned off. Then, the electric brake fluid control mode is transferred to the mechanical brake hydraulic pressure control mode, and the brake hydraulic pressure corresponding to a brake operation amount is directly supplied to a wheel cylinder. Accordingly, a fail-safe function can be realized in this device.
However, the above-described conventional vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control devices have a problem that a pulsation occurred by operating a pump may be transmitted to a brake operation element through a fluid passage at the time of operating ABS or an interlocking brake so as to damage operation feeling.
More particularly, in a vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like, when the operation of the front wheel side brake (the operation of an operation element such as a brake lever or the like) is additionally performed while a front wheel side brake is operated (the operation of an operation element such as a pedal or the like) interlocking with the operation of a rear wheel side brake, the pulsation by the pump is easily transmitted to a brake lever through a fluid passage communicating to the front wheel side brake.
Further, a general vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device is needed to have a plurality of operation equipments to control a brake, so that the number of parts is increased so as to increase the size of the device. Therefore, improving the vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control device has been desired.